


Boom Box

by Murf1307



Series: Imagine Your OTP... [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed decides to ask Corbett out with a grand gesture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom Box

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the imagineyourotp prompt: _Imagine your person A of your OTP standing outside of person B’s window, serenading them with a fifty pound boombox._

“You really don’t need to do this…” Harry grumbled, helping Ed heft the stereo on his shoulder. “Like, seriously. You could, y’know, ask him out like a normal dude.”

“Maggie said that Corbett said that he likes big gesture. This? Is a fifty-pound gesture, mmkay?”

“You are completely insane, you know that?”

“You’ve known me for like, fifteen years now, Harry, and you’re just getting that _now_?”

“He better put out, that’s all I’m saying.”

“You’re kind of a dick. But thanks for helping me. Just…wish me luck?”

“Dude, go get ‘im, tiger.”

“Thanks.”


End file.
